otaku scramble
by matsuyuki-xirion
Summary: suatu hari misa berhasil mengajak light untuk kencan... tapi misa membawanya ke tempat yang aneh...... eeh? tempat apakah itu? fanfic ini dibuat untuk kepuasan yuuki menyiksa light sampay hancur brantakan! hehehehehehe


**YUUKI: fanfic, Fanfic, heheu… fanfic ke 2 fanfic ke 2!! Hahaha… masi amatir… jd harap d maklumi y****a, kesalahannya… tapi Yuuki snang skali membuatnya!! XD untuk yang kali ini…. Mohon bimbingannya….. ******

**DISCLAIMER: punya ****Tsugumi ohba & takeshi obata sensei yang terhormat…. Bukan punya saiiah…**

**OTAKU SCRAMBLE**

"Selamat datang!!" dua gadis manis memakai baju maid membungkukan badannya, memberi hormat.

Seorang pria berambut coklat caramel melewati pintu masuk dengan gadis cantik berambut pirang yang memakai baju gothic Lolita.

"Misa, i… ini tempat apa??" Light bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"hng? Ini kan festifal light. Light tak pernah ke festifal??" misa sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"iya, tentu saja ini festifal, lagipula mana ada orang yang belum pernah ke festifal sebelumnya…. Tapi, maksud pertanyaanku tadi itu…" Light sedikit habis kesabaran "kenapa kau membawaku ke TEMPAT SEPERTI INI??"

Misa tambah memiringkan kepalanya "ya untuk kencan!! Apa lagi??" sepertinya pikiran misa benar benar berbeda dengan light…

"ke.. kencan…" light berusaha menyatukan kata 'kencan' itu dengan sesuatu yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Mungkinkah kencan di tempat dimana orang orang sedang cosplay, berebut membeli action figure, manga manga bekas dan aksesoris anime lainnya. Dan apakah mungkin kencan di tempat yang penuh otaku begini?? Apa yang kau pikirkan misa??

Tetapi light terpaksa masuk karena tangannya diseret oleh Misa.

"hooooy!! Nona cantik yang disana…!!" tiba tiba muncullah seorang lelaki kurus berambut pirang yang sepertinya memanggil misa. Ia melepaskan rokok dari mulutnya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya "maukah nona yang cantik ini menonton sirkus di stand-KU??" dia menawarkan dengan sangat sopan.

"maaf, tapi misa…" misa berusaha menolaknya dengan lembut "misa tidak…"

Tetapi sebelum misa meneruskan perkataannya tiba tiba dari arah belakang mucul tangan yang panjang sekali, melar seperti karet datang dengan kecepatan 60 km/jam "DUAGH!!" tangan itu mendorong kepala lelaki pirang yang menyapa misa tadi, membuatnya terpelanting ke tanah.

"SANJIIIII!! Apa maksudmu dengan 'STAND-KU' itu tadi, hah??" seorang bocah yang memakai topi jerami dan rompi merah berlari dan menginjak injak tubuh lelaki pirang itu. "dasar, anak buah yang tidak setia pada kaptennya!! STAND itu kan MILIKKU!!" sepertinya bocah itu pemilik 'tangan yang panjang' yang tadi (dan pemilik stand sirkus juga).

"Prek!" walah?! Bunyi apa itu… bocah itu melihat ke bawah kakinya, ternyata dia menginjak rokok milik sanji. "Wah gawat"

"MONKEY D. LUFFY……….." lelaki pirang itu mulai berdiri "itu ROKOK TEAKHIRKU, tau……!!" . Sanji mengayunkan kakinya yang panjang ke kepala Luffy, tapi meleset "kamu tau kan?! Disini itu rokok itu MAHAL….!!". "GANTIIN!!"

"ga mau!! Weeee!!" si topi jerami itu menarik ujung matanya dan menjukurkan lidahnya.

Dan dimulailah pertarungan karena hal yang sepele………………..

"Misa, ayo cepat pergi…!" bisik Light yang sepertinya memiliki firasat buruk. Benar saja, dari arah depan ada dua orang berlari ke arah light.

"RANMAAAAA…..!! TUNGGU!!" teriak anak perempuan berambut pendek mengejar lelaki berambut kepang yang memakai Pakaian cina. "Berhenti, BODOH!! Aku akan mencincangmu!!" anak perempuan itu berlari sambil membawa teko.

Light mulai panik, "HEI! Hati ha…." Sebelum perkataan peringatannya selesai laki laki perkepang itu keburu menabraknya dan membuatnya terbang ke angkasa.

"Huaaaaaaaaahhh….." Jadi ini!! Begini rasanya!! terpelanting ke langit, yang sering muncul di anime…..!! Lumayan juga… tapi sebentar lagi jatuh….!! "Huaaaaaaaaaaa…." Rasanya seperti naik halilintar di dufan, tetapi tak pakai sabuk pengaman…

Laki laki yang tadi menabrak light mengerem larinya "rasanya tadi aku nabrak sesuatu…"

"RANMAAAAAAAA!!" anak perempuan itu semakin mendekat, dengan seluruh aura kemarahannya ia menumpahkan air dingin di dalam teko itu di atas kepala lelaki berkepang itu.

"Akane!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ajaib, laki laki berkepang itu jadi perempuan!!

Orang orang sibuk melihat perubahan drastis yang mereka lihat secara live tadi mulai mengerubungi laki laki berkepang yang sekarang udah jadi perempuan…

Sementara misa… "LIGHT……!!" berteriak histeris karena light hilang di langit…

Dan pertarungan Luffy dan Sanji malah jadi tambah ribut karena ada satu orang lagi muncul dan malah ikut bertarung. Laki laki berambut cepak yang membawa 3 samurai…

GUBRAK!!

Akhirnya Setelah beberapa detik mengahdapi maut di atas langit, Light akhirnya turun juga. Pengalaman yang rasanya lebih mengerikan daripada tinggal bersama seorang shinigami dalam satu atap.

"aduh…" Light perlahan membuka matanya, sambil menahan rasa sakit di pinggang, lutut, siku, dan kepalanya.

Tubuh light rasanya menindih sesuatu, empuk, lumayan untuk meredam rasa sakitnya setelah jatuh dari langit tadi. Tapi ini apa ya??

Mata light terbelalak melihat apa yang ditindihnya. Light ternyata menindih anak perempuan!! Ia memakai seragam sailor berwarna hijau. Matanya bersinar menatap Light dengan tatapan 'pembunuh'. Rasanya keluar aura aura aneh dari tubuh anak itu…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……!! ORANG MESUUUUUUUMM!!" tiba tiba anak itu berteriak. Keras sekali, membuat telinga light berdengung beberapa detik. "Toloooooooong!!"

"ma… maaf" Light gelagapan, Segera menyingkir.

"HEI, KAU!!" seseorang menepuk bahu Light. Tangannya besar dan kukunya panjang. Tangannya saja mengerikan, Bagaimana orangnya?! "mau apa kau dengan Kagome??" katanya lagi. Suaranya bikin merinding. "cari mati ya??" seluruh bulu kuduk light berdiri. Lagi lagi frrasat buruknya datang. Apa yang akan terjadi sekrang??

Walaupun takut light memutar lehernya memastikan orang seperti apa yang berdiri di belakanganya. "GYAAAAAAAAAA!!" ya mapun!! Siluman!! Itu siluman!! Dia memebawa pedang yang lebih besar dari gading gajah. Rambutnya panjang berwarna putih, tetapi dilihat dari postur tubuh dan wajahnya ia masih muda. Apalagi ada telinga anjing di atas kepalanya. Ya mapun… dia ini mahluk apa??

"bersiaplah untuk mati!!" ia mengangkat pedangnya sampai atas kepala. lalu mengayunkannya tepat ke arah Light!! "KAZE NO KIZU!!". Dari pedang itu keluar cahaya kuning yang menyilaukan.

Apa itu?? Spontan tangan light menutupi matanya yang tak kuat melihat cahaya itu. Ah! Aku akan mati Disini! Bahkan aku belum menjadi dewa… kerja kerasku selama ini sia sia…

Angin terasa di sela sela rambutnya. Light membuka matanya. Silau. Inikah surga… pemandangan yang dilihatnya… awan yang putih, langit yang biru… TUNGGU!! Awan?? Langit?? Jangan jangan!! Ternyata Light terpelanting ke langit lagi!! "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" huhuhu… jangan lagi.

-GUBRAKK-

Kali ini Light jatuh dia atas pohon, beruntungnya dia ngga jatuh langsung ke tanah, sialnya Light nyangkut di pohon dan ga bisa turun. Wah… Light yang malang…

"Light…! Light…!" misa masih nyari nyari Light. Tapi sayangnya tenggorokannya udah seret, abis dari tadi misa cuma teriak teriak doang. "hauuuus….—" misa memegangi lehernya.

Duh ada yang jualan minuman ga yah?? Misa haus nih…

Misa celingukan nyari orang yang jualan minuman. Matanya menangkap sesuatu. Café! Misa Segera masuk ke café itu.

Cring. Bel di atas pintu café itu berbunyi ketika misa membukanya. Tercium bau manis dan terdengar permainan piano dari dalam café itu. Kesannya seperti café kelas atas, padahal ini kan di festifal…

Laki laki berkacamata menyapanya di pintu masuk. Ia memakai setelan bermerk. Tentu saja misa tahu, karena misa kan sering disponsori baju dengan merk yang sama. "silahkan.." laki laki itu mengantarkan misa ke mejanya, lalu memberinya menu.

Misa tidak melihat menunya, "aku mau secangkir teh hangat saja" katanya.

Laki laki itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dan kemudian pergi sambil tersenyum. Sangat sopan.

Misa memperhatikan sepenjuru café itu. Di ujung ruangan ada laki laki pirang memainkan lagu klasik dengan grand piano berwarna putih.

Lalu matanya tertuju ke meja di sebelahnya. Ada anak manis berambut warna madu yang sedang memakan cake stroberi. Makannya lahap sekali. Anak manis seperti itu cocok sekali memakan cake stroberi (kan ngga lucu kalo makannya takoyaki…). Daripada melihat L memakan cake stroberi. Kan ngga lucu. Masa panda makan cake stroberi… panda kan makannya bambu..

Lalu misa melihat orang yang duduk semeja dengan anak manis itu. Dia makan cake stroberi juga. Ia memegang garpu dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya. Kulitnya napak sngat pucat. Kakinya naik ke kursi, ditekuk sampai dadanya. Rambutnya hitam berantakan. Matanya besar dan kantung matanya sangat hitam.

"…………." Siapapun tahu kalau itu L….

"misa san…?" L juga kayanya baru sadar kalau ada misa di situ…

"ugh!!" kenapa harus ketemu sama panda Disini siiiih!!

-pok pok pok-

Light menepuk nepuk celananya yang berdebu. Akhirnya setelah bertarung dengan sengit melawan pohon itu Light bisa turun dengan selamat.

Light benar benar ingin pulang sekarang. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari misa secepatnya. Kalau Disini terus dia bisa mati sia sia.

-srak!!-

APA LAGI INI??

Ada kail pancing keluar dari semak semak. Langsung menyergap kerah baju light. "!!" sepertinya light pasrah pasrah aja…(Light: Siapa yang pasrah!! Kaget tau!!) kail itu menarik tubuh light ke belakang semak semak. GUBRAK. Light mendarat dengan mulus dengan pantatnya. "aduuuh…!"

"ah maaf!!"

Suara anak kecil. Light berbalik dan memandang anak kecil yang memancingnya tadi. Rambutnya rancung, matanya besar berwarna coklat. Dia melepaskan kail pancing yang masih nyangkut di kerah light.

"maaf, aku salah orang… hehehehe…" katanya. Malah Ketawa dengan polosnya.

"tidak apa apa. Aku sudah biasa." Light pura pura ngga marah, padahal dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali membunuh semua orang yang ada Disini dengan death note (Kalau bisa…).Light ngga banyak omong, dia langsung pergi setelah membersihkan (lagi) bajunya dari debu yang menempel.

Anak laki laki itu berdiri "kakak! Aku lagi nyari anak laki laki berambut putih. Umurnya sama denganku. Namanya Killua. Kalau kakak lihat beritahu aku ya!!" katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu bersembunyi di balik semak semak lagi.

Light tak bekata apa apa. Dia terus berjalan.

"Rambut putih?? Mungkin anaknya siluman anjing yang tadi…" baru saja bergumam begitu, light berjalan melewati anak kecil… yang berambut putih.

"eh?"

Dia berjalan mundur, sampai di depan anak kecil berambut putih itu. Lalu berjongkok agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas, soalnya dia duduk di tanah.

"hei!" light menyapanya.

"……." Anak itu diam saja. Malah asik memainkan puzzle-nya. Dia memakai piyama berwarna putih, sama putihnya dengan rambutnya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat mengingatkannya pada L.

Apa dia anak yang dicari sama anak rancung itu?? Masa sih?? Abis… ini kan Cuma 5 meter dari semak semak persembunyinnya… anak bodoh…

Light yang dari tadi menunggu jawaban mulai kesal. Anak itu malah main sama action figure sekarang. Merasa ngga di perhatikan, light memutuskan untuk pergi. Lagipula Siapa yang peduli sama anak anak bodoh ini.

"jadi kau ajak Light ke sini?" L tetap memakan cake stroberinya. "lalu dia hilang??" katanya lagi.

"iya…" misa pindah meja. Sekarang ia duduk satu meja bersama dengan L. "misa cari cari light ngga ketemu juga…" misa tidak nyaman duduk dengan L, tapi mungkin dia bisa membantu.

Seseorang menepuk pundak misa "wah gadis cantik yang malang… kau kehilangan pacarmu ya…" dia orang yang bermain piano. "Namaku Tamaki Suoh. Dan aku tak bisa membiarkan gadis cantik manapun kesusahan…" katanya dengan gaya seorang host.

Muka misa berubah merah "eh?".

Tamaki berdiri tegap "hikaru! Kaoru!".

"yes, sir!!" dua lelaki datang dengan sigap, memberi hormat. Anak kembar. Dari manapun dilihat mereka sangat persis. Wajahnya, rambutnya, matanya bahkan bajunya pun sama persis.

"kalian tolong cari pacar gadis ini ya!!" Tamaki memberi perintah "kalian temani nona manis ini sekarang!!".

Tanpa kata kata anak kembar itu membawa keluar misa dari café.

"wah…" L bergumam.

"ada apa?" kata Tamaki dengan senyuman.

L memakan cake stroberinya yang ke 5. "padahal tinggal telepon ke HP-nya Light kun saja kan…" katanya dengan sangat innocent, "dasar anak bodoh" L menempelkan jempolnya di bibir.

"ah… iya juga…" Tamaki menyadari kebodohannya.

Sudah setengah jam misa pergi. Tapi belum kembali juga. L masih duduk di kursinya. Sekarang dia minum milkshake dengan tambahan 4 kotak gula. Ia mengaduknya dengan sendok. L melihat keluar jendela. Light, misa dan dua anak kembar sedang berlari terbirit birit karena dikejar mahluk aneh berbentuk ubur ubur.

L meminum milkshakenya sedikit. Melihat ke luar jendela lagi. Sekarang mereka lagi dikejar kodok raksasa. L tetap tidak bergeming, meminum milshakenya lagi.

Sudah sore.

L akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya, lalu berjalan ke kasir. Membayar apa yang diamkannya tadi. Ia hanya memberikan kartu pada penjaga kasir.

BRAK!

L melirik asal bunyi itu. Ternyata itu bunyi pintu yang dibanting.

Light berdiri di depan pintu. Memegangi kepalanya, rambutnya berantakan. Ada sesuatu yang hijau menempel di pungaknya, sepertinya benda itu rumput laut. Kemejanya kotor karena lumpur. Sepatunya juga hilang sebelah. Benar benar keadaan paling buruk dari seorang Light Yagami.

Sementara misa dan si kembar juga sama berantakannya dengan light. Mereka terlihat lelah sekali setelah hampir 3 jam dikejar monster monster aneh.

"kau bersenang senang light?" kata kata itu keluar dari mulut L. nadanya tidak mengejek, tapi maksudnya pasti begitu.

"bersenang senang katamu??" Light mulai meledak "apa kau pikir ketemu manusia karet, terpelanting ke langit dua kali, nyangkut di pohon, kerah bajumu kena kail pancing, ga 'diwaro' sama anak kecil, dikejar kejar monster ubur ubur, kodok raksasa, kecemplung ke akuarium, dan jatuh di kubangan lumpur itu menyenangkan ya??"

"sabar… sabar, light kun…" lagi lagi L mengatakannya dengan lurus dan tanpa ekspresi.

"baiklah L… kalau begitu Bagaimana kalau kau bersenang senang denganku sekarang??" mata Light berubah menjadi tatapan membunuh. Dengan sangat cepat tangan L sudah digenggam dengan keras oleh light. Lalu dengan cepat pula Light membawa L keluar café, entah mau kemana.

Malam itu, terdengar jeritan L dan tawa kemenangan light Yagami……..

-selesai….-

**Misa: eeh?? Ko ceritanya gitu sih??**** Nanggung!! Ayo terusin lagi!!**

**Yuuki: misa, aku udah cukup tersiksa… udah cape… gunyu…**

**Light: yang disiksa di fanfic ini kan aku……**

**L: emangnya aku diapain sama light sampai teriak??**

**Yuuki: Tanya ajah sama orangnya! Aku kan ga tau!! Jangan jangan light melakukan……**

**Light: eeeh!! Ngga ko aku Cuma…**

**Misa: light apa yang kau lakukan??**

**L: Light kun… kamu harus bertanggung jawab…**

**Misa: misa ngga nyangka…..**

**Light: aku ngga ngapa ngapain!!**

**Wah, wah…. REVIEW!! OKEH!**

**L: kamu harus menikahiku, Light**

**Light: bukan aku yang melakukannyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

**Near: ko aku ngga dikasih dialog??**

**REVIEWNYA YUUKI TUNGGU!!**


End file.
